


Call Out My Name

by PoetHrotsvitha, t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Asphyxiation, Background Relationships, Barebacking, Bottom Rey, Chapter warnings, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foster Care, Hate Sex, High School, Infidelity, Jealousy, Lap Sex, Lap Sitting, Marijuana, Mouthy Bottom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rough Sex, Side Relationships - Freeform, Size Kink, Spanking, Studying, Teacher Kylo Ren, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Top Kylo Ren, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetHrotsvitha/pseuds/PoetHrotsvitha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: "Outside of their rendezvous, the idea of being desperate to please someone  made her skin crawl, but here? Here she could think of nothing she wanted more. All she wanted was to be manhandled so expertly by those big hands.  To let someone else take control for a little while."OR:Rey likes to get dicked by her History teacher, who's hot as hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE TRASH HEAP, FRIENDS. This story came from a mutual desire to not only co-write a story together, but basically to take an amalgamation of some of our favorite tropes, shove them into a fic, and see what happens. 
> 
> The underage tag comes from Rey being 17, which is technically above the legal age of consent BUT she is not an adult, though she is a consenting participant in her and Kylo's trysts. However, if that squicks you--probably not a good fic for you, unfortunately =/

Rey was freezing by the time she locked up her bike behind the Kleen Sheets Motel, first checking- and then double checking- to make sure that no one was gonna jack her bike even as the rain soaked her to the bone. She was running late by a matter of a couple minutes, and already she could feel her heart pounding in a way that had nothing to do with the nearly two miles she’d biked against the wind. Wetting her lips, she sprinted around to the other side of the building, relieved that no one seemed to be paying attention as she dripped her way towards the staircase. Her toes squished in her shoes with each step.  Rey was certain that everyone in the whole building could hear her climb the three flights of stairs, and she winced as she opened the door to enter the landing, plucking her old flip phone phone from her too-tight back pocket and unwrapping it from the plastic baggie she’d kept it in. 

 

VANHALEN: 324. Knock twice. See you soon. 

 

A good thing she’d come in on this side. She tugged her soaked hoodie off, folding it over her arm as she stepped down the hall and tried not to focus on the way that her heart seemed to pick up speed as she passed 330, 328, 326. 

She stood for half a beat in front of the door, staring at the numbers until they stopped looking recognizable and started blurring together. God, this wasn’t the first time that she’d done this, why did it feel so much . . . so much more? The heat rose in her cheeks as she shook her head and knocked twice before anyone could see her or recognize her. Before anyone could figure out why she was there, in a seedy motel, soaked to her skin and waiting to be let into one of the rooms. 

She wasn’t left to wait and worry for much longer. The door opened in front of her and the figure just in front stepped out of the way to let her inside. 

“Christ, I knew I should’ve driven you here.” 

“And risk someone seeing me getting into your Audi?” Rey shot him a small, almost sarcastic smirk as she toed off her shoes, desperate to get far away from that sticky, sickly feeling. “Thanks. But we can’t exactly risk it.” 

Kylo Ren watched her with that familiar quiet intensity, taking in the way her skin freckled with gooseflesh. The heat was still rising in her cheeks even as she shivered in front of him, and he closed the door to the room without another word, locking it with a simple flick of his wrist. Wordlessly, he herded Rey into the bathroom, leaning over to turn on the shower until the room began to fill with steam. 

She breathed deeply, letting the warm air fill her lungs and relax her shoulders. It helped to unknot some of the tension in her spine, easing the stress of the secrecy and hurry of her trip. Gaining confidence, she stood a little taller and let her fingers tease at the edges of her sweater before she tugged it up and over her head. 

When she finally extracted herself from the wet fabric, she looked up at Kylo, standing opposite in the small room. He seemed to fill the space, comically too large compared to the rickety sink and mirror. Rey watched as  his own attention predictably fixed on the way her nipples pebbled underneath the white collar shirt, soaked so that it stuck to her like a second skin. 

_ Yes _ . The anticipation tripled in her stomach as it turned, clenching as heat pooled between her legs and she raised her fingers to start undoing the buttons of her shirt one by one. Slowly, slowly, she popped them open, teasing enough that Kylo’s gaze rose from the clear outline of her breasts to meet her eyes. 

His voice was husky over the running water. “Did you forgo a bra all day?” 

She arched a brow. “You mean you couldn’t see how my nipples hardened whenever you looked at me during the lecture about . . . what battle was it? The Battle of the Bulge?” 

Kylo choked on air, eyes wide, as Rey just grinned and let the shirt open to show her pert breasts, still slick with rain water, the green and grey tie of First Opportunity Preparatory High School falling just between them. It was easy to be confident when he looked at her that way, like she was a meal that he couldn’t wait to devour. No one had ever looked at her with that much wonder. 

Friday night meant she couldn’t give a damn if the shirt wrinkled or not, and so she let it fall to the floor without a second thought. Kylo made a low hungry sound as her hands moved back to the zipper of her skirt, the waist already rolled up a couple inches to make biking that much easier. With only the sound of their heavy breathing, the running shower water, and the thrum of her heart to keep her going, Rey shimmied the fabric past her bony hips, letting it fall to the ground and watching, determinedly, as Kylo’s pupils dilated further and his ears burned to see she hadn’t bothered with undergarments of any sort. 

“You couldn’t smell how wet I was for you when you came to look at my homework?” she asked, her voice pitching lower, as if out of instinct. As if she was already so practiced at this, at flipping the script and coming onto him, that her body knew what to do before her brain could ever think. Knee high socks still on, because frankly she didn’t have the energy to peel them off just yet, she padded towards him to take his hand by the wrist. Even a few weeks ago, Rey never could have imagined this happening- and yet, here she was, nearly completely nude and without shame in front of her history teacher. Slowly, never losing eye contact, she pulled him closer, pressing his fingers between her legs to where she was aching, letting him feel the wetness that had nothing to do with the rain she’d all but drowned in. “What do you think about this, Mr. Ren?” she asked in a voice that she hardly recognized as her own, drinking in how he sucked in a long and slow breath through his teeth.

Without her having to prompt him, he slid one long, thick finger inside of her, then a second. Rey couldn’t help but gasp at how full she felt from his fingers alone, back bowing, the hand gripping his wrist tightening its hold until her nails dug into his skin. It was difficult watching him stand at the front of the classroom, those same thick fingers now inside of her gripping onto the whiteboard marker, filling the board with facts that didn’t always sound so factual. It was distracting, to the extreme, to watch as he turned his back to the class and offered them up the perfect view of his shapely ass, the same one that she reached around to grip now, pulling him closer as she leaned up to kiss him hard on the lips, needing to taste, to feel him in every sense of the word. She had to crane her neck to reach him, pushing up on her toes and gasping against his mouth at the way it gave her extra leverage to twist her hips. As the room filled with steam he pressed her back against the wall, angling his fingers so that they slid home inside of her. Rey was fairly certain he was bruising her gspot with how he rubbed against it, but the flames it sent spiraling from her gut to her brain, short circuiting all thought, was more than worth it. Even though she was no longer cold it still felt like she was shivering, her lungs unable to fill as much as they should.

He sucked on her lower lip, eyes dark as he pulled away to stare at her. “Thought about you all day. About pulling you out of your seat and flipping your skirt up so that the whole class could see how wet you get for me. How cute your little ass is when I’ve painted it red with my hand when you’ve gotten mouthy, kitten.” 

_ God _ , there was something wonderful about the way he said that, and she felt her knees go weak, her body supported only by his fingers inside of her and how he curled one arm around her to keep her steady. 

She was already right on the cusp of coming, of squirting all over his hand like a damn fountain, when he withdrew his fingers and grinned broadly down at her as he pulled away. Rey felt frustrated and needy tears start in the corners of her eyes. It was too much to be worked up like that, to let the anticipation build and build as she raced to their assignation, and then be taken to the edge only to be drawn back at the last moment.

He kissed her forehead gently before stepping away. “Go get nice and warm and wet for me, kitten. Daddy's gotta go set some things up.” 

Fuck, fuck, FUCK! She whined low in her throat, expression turning pleading as she looked up at him and tried to tug his hand back to between her legs. No, she wanted to come first! “Please, daddy--.”

He pulled his hand back and reached up to take hold of her chin, his fingers tight over her skin. His irises bled into his pupils, and Rey actually felt her heart skip a beat.  _ Oh _ . “Kitten. Do you want me to spank you silly? I won't let you come at all if you're going to be bratty.” 

She pressed her thighs together, desperate for more friction as his words forced her breath from her lungs. “No. Please. Can't you shower with me? I missed you.” Gone was the bravado, the brazen attitude she'd let fall to the ground as soon as he flexed his will. Gone was her need to think, to scheme or try and power her way on top of the situation. Her mind buzzed blissfully as she surrendered to the heat of his stare, heart beating wildly as she listed towards him hopefully. hen he leaned in to kiss her cheek her breath caught in her chest. 

“You're sweet, my kitten, but no. Be thorough, you know how clean daddy likes his little girl. And don't you dare come. I'll know.” 

 

To say it was a struggle to follow orders would’ve been a grave misconception and straight up lie. While she might not have been cognizant enough to convince him so when he’d been standing in front of her, she  _ had  _ missed him. Had thought about him that week, looking forward to the time when they’d actually have some privacy, some time to themselves, and let that fuel her to go through the motions of the week. The secrecy was harder than she’d anticipated. Even though she knew all of the perfectly good reasons why he couldn’t be caught staring at her or showing her any undue attention, it still made her feel lonely. 

Though she was as quick as she could manage, while still allowing the heat to melt her muscles, the simmering arousal and desire threatened to take her knees out from under her. More than once she caught her hand skimming lower. Each time she had to force herself to regroup and refocus, scrubbing her skin bright red and letting the conditioner soak into her hair. He’d already set up the shower, already had her favorite soaps waiting for her, so that her skin smelled like peaches and citrus as she stepped out and wrapped one of his own personal towels around her, the shoddy motel towel hanging forgotten and unnecessary to the side. Rey liked that about this arrangement. The way that he thought of those details, that he took care of that for her. The way that he took care  _ of _ her. With her eyes closed she could almost pretend they were in his home, that they didn’t have to sneak around and pretend when they were at school. 

That everyone knew she was his, and he hers. Her stomach twisted at the thought of it, eyes snapping back open to look at her flushed, ruddy complexion in the mirror. 

Where was the fun in that, though? 

 

Kylo was waiting for her by the time she padded out, still only wrapped in his towel, hair thrown back in her usual three buns, only messier and still damp. His gaze shot up to meet hers as soon as he heard the click of the door closing, and his lips curled upwards in a small smile. God, those lips. The things that Rey wanted to do to those lips.

“I was beginning to worry you’d drowned. Come here, kitten.” 

Rey went willingly, letting him take the towel from her body and laying it over the back of the chair. It was a little chillier than she was expecting. Her body was still very much used to the heat of the bathroom from her shower, and her nipples hardened as she let him inspect her slowly. Telegraphing his movements, he reached down between her legs and slid two fingers into her slit with only minor difficulty. It was almost embarrassing, how quickly she became aroused for him. Or maybe she had never stopped being aroused? Her breath hitched at the slow movement of his fingers, her mouth parted, and Kylo’s smile grew further. 

“You’re such a good girl for me,” he praised, voice soft as his touch grew more gentle. His chest was close enough that her nipples brushed against the fabric of his shirt as he eased her open, scissoring his fingers within her so that their combined thickness stretched her out. Again her body sang for him, spine going supple and relaxed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held as tight as she could manage to keep from falling over. The heat was building in her hips again, spiralling higher and higher as she tried to keep still. “You know what happens to good girls, don’t you kitten? That’s why you’re really behaving, isn’t it?” 

It was. She nodded, leaning closer so she could bite at his shoulder through the cloth of his shirt. Why was he still wearing clothes? She needed to feel his skin against hers, needed to feel the warmth and press of his body. “They get to come. I wanna come, daddy. Please. Please let me come.” 

A shudder made its way down Kylo’s spine, and Rey let herself smirk where he couldn’t see her. He wasn’t as unaffected as he liked to pretend, and she’d never let that stop delighting her as long as they were doing this. There was something too satisfying about realizing that he wasn’t as tough or hard as he seemed. Well, hard maybe. Tough, only when she was mouthy to him, and right now she had no intention of that. He withdrew his fingers for a second time, and Rey clamped down around them to try and keep them from leaving again, groaning in agony as she opened her eyes and leveled her gaze with his. Why was he being so mean to her? 

“On the bed,” he instructed her, tossing his head towards the covers. He didn’t wait long for her to comply, bringing his hand against her ass for taking so long to respond. With a yelp, she bounced over and laid down on her front when he told her to, shifting perhaps more often than strictly necessary. Just to remind him what it was he was taking his sweet time getting to. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t love the anticipation that built as they went through the motions, but he didn’t need to know that. 

Rey faced forward, forcing her breathing to deepen as she struggled to remain calm at the sound of Kylo moving behind her, unclasping something then locking it back up again, drawing his fingers across the surface of another flat surface before opening a secondary box. Rey felt her toes curl in anticipation, burying her face in the comforter beneath her to stifle a groan. Fuck, she’d already waited for a week. Why was he doing this to her? 

Finally, when she felt as though she might break anyway, she felt his hands reach out and palm her ass, spreading her cheeks as he massaged the well defined shape of her backside, before smacking the left cheek. The sting hardly registered, but damn if it didn't bring a moan from her lips anyway. The mattress muffled the sound, and no sooner had she made it then Kylo reached to pull on her hair, forcing her head neck to crane backwards. 

“I want to hear you, kitten. You know that.” 

She nodded, propping herself up on her arms so that when he pressed a slick, lubed up finger against her ass, she made sure he could hear her hiccup of surprise.  _ Fuck _ . They’d talked about anal, about how full she’d feel with his cock buried deep inside of her, but she didn’t think he’d have been ready to soon. Didn’t think he’d have been ready to jump the gun without them having talked in length about it, as he’d done with the other kinks they’d already crossed off on their mutual to-do list.

Apparently this wasn’t going to be like the times before, and Rey couldn’t find it in her to mind one little bit. As he slowly wiggled the very tip of his finger inside of her, Rey forced herself to breathe slowly through her nose, trying not to focus on how bizarre it felt, yet how full he could make her feel with just the tip of his pinky. The man’s hands were abnormal, huge and impressive in the way they manipulated her with such ease. It was one of the first things that she’d noticed about him, and it remained one of her favourite things. 

Kylo leaned down overtop of her, lips brushing against her ear as he brought his voice down. There was no need for it, without anyone there to hear them on either end, but the sensation of his warm breath against her ear, the press of his body against hers, made her shiver as though she were on her first date. “I’m going to plug up that pretty little asshole of yours, kitten. I’m going to stuff you full, and then I’m going to fuck you harder than you could imagine. I’m going to tease those gorgeous nipples of yours, play with your perfect tits, and make you scream. Think you can do that and be good for me?”

Her head hurt from how emphatically she shook it. “Yes--yesyesyes, sir, please.” 

“Do you want Daddy to make you come?” 

The arousal sticky on her thighs was more than enough to prove that. “Yes, Daddy. Want you to make me come. Want you to make me feel so good. Want to make you feel so good, just for you, plee-eeease...” 

His groan was audible, but the way it vibrated through her made her smile beatifically. Yes, there it was, that empty-minded haze of arousal that she craved all week, the way that she could empty out and just  _ feel _ \- he took her wrists and lifted them so that they were above her head, until her hands were gripping the edge of the mattress. “Keep hold of this, pretty girl. I’ll spank you if you don’t.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“Who knows what’s best for you?” 

She wriggled happily under him. “You do, Daddy.”

He bit her earlobe until she shivered, breaching her ass with the rest of his finger while she was distracted, and the fullness of it was something she’d never experienced before. Her brow furrowed, her nails dug into the very edge of the mattress, and as he withdrew the digit, then slid it back inside of her, she shifted her hips backwards to take it as far as possible, wanting more fullness. Wanting more sensation. She paired it with a pathetic little whine, hoping that it would coax him along faster.

“Hungry for it already?” 

As if he couldn’t tell. She breathed slowly through her nose as he worked another finger fully inside of her, Rey’s head turning to allow her easier breathing as she fought to keep as relaxed as she could. When his fingers curled lower, rubbing the thin, overly sensitive skin separating her ass and her cunt, she actually shrieked. Her toes curled against the bed, eyes pricking with tears as she struggled to keep from coming then and there. She’d never felt anything like that before, and damn if it wasn’t the most perfect of sensations. 

Her mouth moved of its own will, babbling as those same tears slid down her cheeks. “Please, yes yes yes Daddy. Please let me come. Please, ‘m gonna die if I don’t come.” The last word eked from her lips with some difficulty, and her brow furrowed as she turned to stare at him, to try and piece together just whether or not he’d let her. Maybe if she looked sad enough, sorry enough- 

When his fingers pulled out of her ass, she took that as a definitive  _ no _ . 

Dammit. 

She didn’t have to wait long for relief. No sooner had she started to whine, had slid her ass back to try and chase his fingers, before something else took its place. Cold, solid and definitely not giving, the plug was a surprise she wasn’t expecting even though he’d told her what he was going to do. His other hand smoothed it's way down her back as he worked the plug slowly into her, pausing as she whined and shook to compliment her on how well she was taking it. Something about the filthy words leaving his lips, praising her and promising the world, made her press back against him, desperate for more. Desperate to please him.

Outside of their rendezvous, the idea made her skin crawl, but here? Here she could think of nothing she wanted more. All she wanted was to be manhandled so expertly by those big hands.  To let someone else take control for a little while. 

 

The plug was still pushing. It was with minor difficulty that she forced herself to relax, to breathe slowly through her nose as he worked to get the thickest segment inside of her, until she was panting and whining into the mattress, feet flailing on the bed as the pressure seemed to last a lifetime. She wouldn’t give in, refused to so much as entertain the idea, but fuck all if he wasn’t making it  _ difficult _ . When the pressure finally broke, and her ass clenched around its full girth, now seated within her, with some relief, she actually let out a relieved sob. 

Kylo pressed gentle, slow kisses across her ass cheeks, massaging them both with his hands as his lips murmured praises, working his way up the small of her back, then up her whole spine. She dripped, arousal slipping down her legs as she worked to keep herself from flipping around and taking him herself as she might with someone else, and had to promise herself that it would all be worth it. Kylo always made it worth the wait, worth the struggle. The plug sat, heavy and thick, and as Kylo took hold of the base of it and pulled her back, she tensed up just enough to keep it inside of her, choosing to move with the toy instead. He moaned. “Should’ve gotten you a kitten tail. Could’ve used it as a way of keeping you right where I want you.” 

She smirked as she turned to look at him, though it felt a little less heartfelt than normal, a little loopier. A little more affectionate. “Next time, Daddy.” 

He stroked her smooth ass and nodded, pressing one last kiss to the base of her spine before he slid up closer behind her, taking his spot between her two legs. All of her skin felt so hot, her breathing loud in her ears as the all of that waiting built to a fever pitch. Her fingers dug into the edge of the bed where he’d told her to hold on, anticipation making her skin prickle so that she was more attuned to the sound of him removing his shirt, pants, and slipping his tie off from his neck and wrapping it around her throat. The familiar pressure brought a euphoric smile to her face that she could only ever remember wearing with him around, and as he tightened the silk, and used it to drag her head back slightly, he eased the tip of his cock inside her waiting cunt. 

The combined sensation, of being pulled and pushed into all at the same time, was nearly too much. Her mouth fell open and a haggard, broken moan left her lips as she struggled to put words to feeling, or understanding to sensation. His hips snapped against hers in a rhythm that mirrored the quickening of her heart, and as her nails sank into the edge of the mattress, he only fucked her harder. Each impact of their hips meant that she had to brace her arms, pushing against the force of his thrusts. It wasn’t long before the sound of skin on skin echoed just under her combined moans and his grunts as he eased her open. It wouldn’t matter how many times he entered her, how often he fucked her with abandon as he did now, the stretch was glorious every single time, familiar and new all at once. 

“Couldn’t think of anything except this all day,” he growled, leaning over so that he could brace himself just above her, his breath hot and perfect against the back of her neck. She could feel the sweat dripping down the curve of her back, the way he moved seamlessly so that when she ground her hips back against his cock he met her every single motion. “Every day. Just wanna bury my cock inside of you, let you bounce on my dick at my desk. Maybe then you’ll finally stay awake through my class, naughty kitten.” 

She felt herself clench around him, both at the idea and at the jab. That asshole--she dozed off  _ one time _ . “Maybe if you taught an interesting class--like Literature--Like Mr. Hux--.” 

That earned her a snarl, and a tug on the tie had Rey choking for air as he ripped her up and onto her knees. One arm curled around her waist as he fucked up into her with force, leaving her thighs quivering as she writhed against him.  It wasn’t fair, how much bigger he was. Rey was hardly a small woman, average in height and able to pack a mean punch thanks to field hockey. But when she was in Kylo’s arms, being held down and tossed around with what felt like alarmingly little effort, it was easy to lose herself in that delicious feeling of helplessness. 

Kylo’s voice was little more than a growl as he bit the shell of her ear. “Hux?  _ Hux?  _ Oh kitten. You sweet little whore.” The arm holding her slid down between her legs, slipping against her clit and rubbing hard enough to make her shriek. Her hands shoved at his wrist, causing his other hand to pin them against her chest. Completely pinned, tears soaked her cheeks as she dipped her head back to rest it against his shoulder, her hips bucking and legs shaking as he refused to let up. “You like thinking about the other teachers? Would you let Hux fuck you without a condom, come inside your starving little cunt? Would you take Poe on his desk? Would you slurp on Phasma’s cunt?” 

He gave her inner thigh a particularly nasty pinch and she whined, nerves frazzled, wanting to come and knowing she would only be punished worse if she did. “Please, I,” she mumbled out drunkenly, not even sure whether she was pleading him to stop or keep going, “please, please daddy I-”

“You silly little girl--you’re  _ mine _ . You belong to  _ me _ , regardless of what class I teach or how boring you find it, you little slut. You can’t even help yourself- and that’s why you need me, isn’t it? Why you need someone to teach you so badly?” He rotated his hips and she could only mewl at him, breath caught in her throat. “You need that discipline, don’t you? Let me tell you, kitten, if I catch you sleeping in my class ever again you’ll have my cock so far up your ass that you  _ taste  _ it.” 

Fuck, but wasn’t that enough to make it sound so enticing? The constriction of the tie around her neck was making her feel dizzy, drunk, everything heightened and better. 

His fingers went back to rolling her clit around, and she was so sure she was going to come, so positive that she wasn’t going to be able to help it but she was going to positively gush around him. There was only so much she could do, only so much control she had, just had to--please. She couldn’t disobey. She needed to. Couldn’t. Needed to.  _ So close so closesoclose! _

When he finally leaned in to whisper in her ear: “Come for me now, kitten,” it was blessed relief She wailed until her lungs felt wrung dry, until her throat was sore, and her eyes were bloodshot from her sobs. Buckling against him, she let herself become boneless, held up by Kylo’s steady arm; her orgasm came seemed to roll in waves, endless and all encompassing, stealing her senses and all other thought until all she knew was the feeling of his come filling her up until it dripped down her legs. “Good girl,” he murmured, clutching her so tightly that she felt smothered. “Such a good, good girl for me- and isn’t it better when daddy takes care of things for you, hm?”

Rey could only manage a hum of agreement. Perfection. Sheer, absolute, perfection. As he kissed his way down her shoulders, loosened the tie around her throat and nipped at the sore, red skin it left in its wake, she leaned back against him and felt herself begin to drift off. 

 

Things were rarely as simple as when Kylo was balls deep inside of her, his spend sliding down her thighs, his heat encompassing her like she was special and meant to be protected. As he whispered oddly sweet filth in her ear, crooning that she belonged, she felt herself relax. She was safe. She’d give anything to feel that every day of her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, from the bottom of our hearts, for your amazing support from the first chapter! The reactions to this story have been phenomenal, and we definitely wouldn't be able to continue this without you fantastic readers. 
> 
> Now, after that positive note: this chapter does get a bit darker. There is physical abuse with the implication that it's happened before, drug use, and two characters that are underage heavy petting, as well as infidelity.   
> Just wanted to give you all a heads up. 
> 
> Thanks so much, again, and we can't wait to hear what you think about this!

No one noticed that she was even gone for the evening, Rey having had to get up early and run as soon as the sun was up so that she didn’t have to worry about missing work for her foster father. He would’ve noticed that, would’ve taken her absence out on her as soon as she showed up. She wasn’t foolish enough to think that skipping a minute of work was even an option for her. It never had been, not since Plutt had first discovered how nimble her fingers could be, how quickly she was able to piece her work together. Not once he figured out that he had the perfect leverage over her. 

Not if she wanted to eat. 

As if on cue, her phone rang, reminding her that her shift was about to start just as her bike pulled up into the old school parts garage her foster father ran. She slipped her bike just inside the actual garage, careful to avoid the office where he sat, hunched over his credit reports and the petty cash he hoarded over her when she came to show him the efforts of her productivity, and managed to ease her way to the very back without him noticing. There was an ancient speeder she was anxious to get her hands on breaking down, one that Plutt had managed to scam from a little old woman looking to sell her late husband’s belongings, and while Rey’s heart had bled for her, it was nice to get her hands on something complete, so she could take it apart to see how it worked. 

“Girl!” 

Rey winced out of sheer habit, hating the grating sound of his voice and how it echoed across the metal, reverberating like every worst memory she’d ever hd until it played back ceaselessly in her inner ear. She turned around slowly, her eyes meeting Plutt’s to find they were already bloodshot, and allowing herself a half moment to breathe and relax. Good. He was always easier to deal with when he was a couple drinks in. 

“Why were you late?” 

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, quickly debating over the merits of telling him she arrived exactly on time, and how he’d hold it against her for the rest of the week. Which, given that it was a weekend, was enough to force the lie from her throat. “Got caught up in homework. It won’t happen again.” 

He gave an enormous sniff, one that had every roll on his chin wobbling with the movement. “It better not. You know a hundred other gutter rats would love this job. They’re just as good at pulling pieces and parts apart without half the trouble you have to offer.” He reached forward, and she was just fast enough to avoid being caught by his thick hand, dancing away on the tips of her toes, prepared to run if she had to. She could go see Finn, could go see Rose--someone,  _ anyone _ . 

His next strike came from her other side, and she hated herself for not having guessed it was coming, hitting her hard against her left temple, causing black spots to appear before her gaze. Her ears rang and her lungs felt tight in her chest, as though her ribs were closing in on them. Fuck. 

He didn’t say anything else at first, watching as she blinked back quick tears, determined not to let them show as she breathed slowly through her nose to try and calm herself down, tried to pull herself together by the seams until she could finally look at him again. 

He sneered. “See that it doesn’t happen again, won’t you?” he demanded, before turning to lumber back into the office. 

Why had she gotten out of bed, again? 

 

It was Saturday night, which meant there was already a standing expectation for her to go over to Finn’s that evening. While Plutt was passed out on the couch, a half empty bottle of Five O’Clock vodka just beside him, Rey was speeding down the four or so blocks between her dump of a house and the nicer part of town. Finn’s dorm was almost strictly off limits, being that boys and girls at the Institute weren’t allowed within a hundred feet or so of one another when not in class or in the hallways, but the warm summer air and cloudless night had made the park an easy decision for them both to agree to. He was already there, hands twitching and fidgeting in his lap, eyes already distant as he sat on the hood of his car. The White ‘Trooper had been the only gift he’s gotten from his distant aunt and uncle aside from the tuition they paid monthly, and Rey grinned as she managed to slip in just behind the car without him noticing. Silently, she leaned her bike up against the back, creeping around until she was close enough to grab him by the wrist. 

“What’s your hurry, boy?” she demanded, voice pitched low to make her sound far more intimidating than her accent ever allowed. Finn’s yelp of protest nearly split her sides with laughter, eyes clouding with tears as she bent over double and barely avoided getting smacked upside the head. 

“You freaking brat!” he hissed, careful to keep his voice down even as Rey struggled to swallow her laughing. No one was out; she’d not passed a single soul on her way there, and even if she had it wasn’t as though they were out for any good reason. Much like she and Finn, they’d more than likely prefer to remain anonymous. Invisible. 

She couldn’t blame them. 

Cheeks still hurting from smiling so wide, she leaned up on her toes to kiss him slowly, glad to feel him smiling back against her. They’d been together for years, friends by circumstance of being thrown together for a science project, and inseparable since then. 

Dating had only seemed the right, natural next step, a progression they’d both been dancing around for as long as they’d been talking. That was what boys and girls did, after all, right?  What did it matter if her stomach didn’t flutter when she kissed him the way it did when she was with Kylo? Or that he was always far too easy with her, too soft and gentle to be what it was she needed? He was Finn, he was steady, and good, and perfect. 

Not long after they’d started seeing one another, she’d hoped that some of his goodness might rub off on her.  Was it too much to hope that it might still? 

“You shouldn’t scare me like that,” he said, lips soft against hers and already tasting of something a little stronger, masked by the peppermint gum he kept in his pocket for just such occasions as when he didn’t want to get found out. She swallowed back her disappointment as she stared up at him. Why was he already stoned? 

He didn’t seem to notice, but then again his pupils were too dilated to probably notice much of anything. “It’s not very nice.” 

Rey allowed the corners of her lips to curl upwards, her hip cocking to the side as she gripped the front of his jacket. The leather was butter soft beneath her touch, and smelled like it was well worn despite the fact that she couldn’t remember having seen it on him before. 

“When have you ever known me to be nice, Finn?” 

 

When they’d moved to the back of his car, and she straddled him with her hand wrapped around his cock, whimpering as he sucked a slow bruise on her collarbone, she realized that she’d never  _ seen  _ that jacket before. Well, she’d never seen it on him. She’d seen it on Poe, their phys ed teacher plenty of times in the couple years that they’d been in school. So where had Finn gotten an exact replica? 

Or when had he picked up Poe’s?

Did it really matter, when her day had already been shitty? She allowed herself to sink into his touch, letting her mind cloud as his lips touched her skin, the warm, wet heat a familiar and welcome sensation that had her groaning right along with him. There were few words spoken between them, their mingled breath more than enough to steam up the windows as they rocked together. Needing a little extra pressure herself, she straddled his left thigh, rolling her hips to try and parse out some semblance of pleasure. She squeezed the base of his cock as his teeth dragged against the already sensitive skin he’d bruised with his lips alone, and his hips jerked upwards to meet her. 

Here, in the back of his car she could forget about the bullshit of the shop, of Plutt’s outlandish rules and demands of her, of the uncertainty of her future as soon as she aged out. Here she could lose herself in the familiarity of her best friend, her boyfriend, or at least try to. When had it all gotten so complicated?

When he came in her hand it was with a cry that had her stomach knotting up, his come warm and thick on her palm, spilling past the tip and onto his bare stomach, his shirt having been pulled up to avoid any such stains. Clumsily, his hand reached for her jeans, undoing the button and fly with practiced ease as he slid his fingers between her legs. He knew what he was doing, having gotten her off so many times like this it was practically second nature at this point, but there was an odd edge to it this time. Her eyes kept flickering back to the jacket on the floor of his car, as his come cooled in her hand and his thumb slid against her clit, not near enough pressure to really get her attention. He pressed two fingers inside of her with little warning, but the stretch still wasn’t enough. 

She ground herself against his hand, chasing the pleasure his fingers promised, yet remained just out of her grasp. “More,” she gasped against him, breath warm against his cheek. 

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” he said, and she could hear the frown in his voice without having to pull back and look.

She whined low in her throat. “You won’t. You could never. Please, Finn. I need more.” 

He pressed a little harder against her clit, but it wasn’t near enough. It wasn’t the hard fucking she’d come to love, it didn’t force her to walk the edge between pleasure and pain like she’d come to need. She let him continue for a few more minutes, her heart speeding along, a need to cry with frustration causing a knot to form in her throat, before she finally faked coming to finish it up. She barely choked back a sob as she felt him smile against her skin, humming at how wet she was, before he pulled his hand out of her pants and wiped it off on a discarded McDonald’s napkin from the behind-the-seat pocket. 

When he offered her a smoke afterwards, the pair of them now sitting on Trooper’s trunk, she took it with perhaps too gracious and grateful a smile. 

He was so good, and she was far too fucked up to deserve him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Long time no update, many apologies for that. Hope the update makes up for the lack thereof recently! It's . . . pure smut. 
> 
> Thanks so much, we'd love to hear how you liked it!

VANHALEN: Finished grading early. You have anything planned?

REY: Should I?

VANHALEN: Come over. I want to see how beautiful your golden skin looks against my sheets. 

REY: Wow. You really know how to charm a girl.

VANHALEN: <Location Sent>

REY: Give me twenty.

 

All things considered, Rey really ought to have figured he’d live in such a big house, the brownstone making the house that she lived in with Plutt look like a shack in comparison. He was at least a mile away from campus, so she was quick to knock on the door and disappear inside, pulling her bike with her so she could at least ensure that it didn’t get jacked while she was over. If he minded, he kept his mouth shut. Her backpack was heavy on her shoulders, and as soon as she’d toed off her shoes, she let it drop to the ground with an ominous sounding thud. Kylo’s brow furrowed at the noise. 

“Should I be alarmed that you brought bricks with you to my house?” he asked, voice dry, but sarcastic all the same. 

She snorted. Right. “You’re the one who assigns books that weigh as much as a toddler.” 

“Hardly.” 

God, did he always have to make everything so difficult when they weren’t fucking? “Okay, fine. A newborn. But combine five different books for five different classes, and you’ve got yourself a child hanging around my shoulders.” 

He couldn’t, or didn’t want to argue with that, simply smirking as she walked past the entry way further into the house. She didn’t know they made houses these big this close to campus, but she supposed just about anything was a possibility if you had the money, and the will to make it happen. The kitchen was a masterpiece of black and grey swirled marble that had her jaw just about on the floor, the dark wood cabinets making the whole room look more at place in a Martha Stewart catalogue than in the house of her History teacher. How much did they  _ pay _ , and why wasn’t she looking at working there afterwards? 

‘ _ You could just move in with him and share costs. And a bed. _ ’ 

Wow. What level was her brain occupying? She ran her fingers across the island, relishing in the cool slab under her warm fingers, and looked back to see Kylo smiling as he leaned in the doorframe, his own dark frame contrasting perfectly with the off-white wall just behind him. Did he even know about colors? Hell, was he colorblind? It was more likely to happen to men than it was women, so there was a distinct possibility. It would explain more than a few things about his particular taste in dressing--. 

She was thinking too much. 

As though he could tell, his head tipped to the side, and he stepped up and past her, moving towards the taller cabinets just above the state of the art refrigerator. “Drink?” 

She wasn’t sure if he was asking ironically or not, but hell. She’d bite. She was there for the weekend, after all, and homework . . . homework could wait. “Yeah. I’ll take a gin and tonic if you’ve got it.” 

He paused, his back to her as she tried to force herself not to freak out. That was an acceptable drink, wasn’t it? Only fancy older men ordered it, and not that she was trying to emulate that . . . except the it sounded distinguished, and dammit she could use all the help she could get. As her mind spun out of control, racing in the silence between them, she reached up to nonchalantly run a hand through her hair, tugging it to let the pain refocus her. 

He reached above the refrigerator to grab a bright, aquamarine bottle, setting it on the side where Rey could just read  _ Bombay Sapphire _ , before he reached into the fridge to pull out a bottle of tonic water. Not bothering to take out any mixing materials, he pulled a short glass from one of the glass-door cabinets, added ice, and started pouring. Back into the fridge went the bottle of tonic water, out came a couple of lime wedges that he set into her glass, before turning to offer it up. 

“Did you used to bartend?” she asked with a wide grin, stepping closer to take the drink, neither one of them seemingly confident enough to address the elephant in the room. 

“No. But I’ve drank enough to know what makes something good.” 

Fair point. 

Wordlessly, she hoisted herself up and onto the island, letting her legs swing a little as she watched him pour himself a drink, something involving two darker bottles and a fancy, round ice cube that had her grinning at just how pretentious it was, before he turned to see her just feet from him, legs spread, the glass in her hand already leaking condensation. She leaned back on her free arm, and took a sip all while maintaining eye contact, trying not to let her surprise show at just how freaking  _ weird  _ this drink was. Had someone liquified a pine tree? 

Apparently she wasn’t as good at hiding her emotions as she thought, as Kylo grinned and stepped between her legs. “I can get you something else if that’s not to your taste. A tequila sunrise, Cosmopolitan. Apple-tini. Buttery nipple.” 

Goddammit she hated him, hated how her body burned as he grazed his knuckles over the half an inch of bared skin between her t-shirt and low waist of her jeans. Her mouth went dry in a way that had nothing to do with the drink in her hand, and she took another deep swig to give her something else to focus on. Not that it helped much. His hand extended, fanning past her midriff and up towards the bralette she’d thrown on. What did it matter when she hadn’t really anticipated wearing clothing for most of the weekend? 

“I wanna do a body shot off you,” she said, voice hurried, her eyes wide as she stared up at him with parted lips and a hopefulness in her gaze that she hoped he wouldn’t be able to ignore. He blinked a couple times, his hand freezing where it had stopped just underneath her breast, but shrugged, relaxing his hand and letting it fall out from underneath her shirt. She breathed a little more freely, crawling fully onto the counter as he hoisted himself up and onto it, peeling his shirt off and letting it fall to the ground. No matter how many times she saw him naked, or half naked, it would never stop taking her breath away at how well cut he was, how he took such excellent care of his body. How she, now, got to reap the benefits of it. 

“You ever done one of these before?” he asked when Rey took the dark bottle he’d had before, and saw that her hand was shaking. 

“Sure, loads of times.” No, never. What did it matter, though, so long as she knew the basics of it? 

She bit her bottom lip, struggling to keep herself from chickening out as she straddled his waist. She could do this. She could do this. Slowly, she poured the gin into his navel, feeling him shiver at the chill against his skin. She watched as his skin pebbled with gooseflesh, her mouth watering as she stared up at him, then leaned down to affix her mouth over his navel, sucking the alcohol and trying not to cough as it burned all the way down her throat delighting in the way he shivered underneath her. She felt his cock, already half hard when she’d climbed atop him, now pulsing against her. 

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath, one hand moving to thread through her hair, eyes so dark they looked almost entirely black from where she was curled around him. “ _ Fuck,  _ Rey. That was so good.” 

Her smile was shy, her throat feeling like it was on fire not only from the alcohol but also with his praise, and she couldn’t help but push up into his hand. It felt good to have him there, holding her to him. When she moved to pour a second shot, her mouth already dry at the thought, it was his hand that pulled her down towards his abdomen, and his nails that scraped against her skull when she dragged her tongue lazily around his sensitive skin. She circled lower, towards the edge of his pants, and felt his sharp intake of breath. Fuck. 

“I need to be inside of you, little girl. Now.” 

She wasn’t about to complain. 

Rey hoisted herself onto her knees, allowing Kylo to shimmy his way out of his pants and boxers, letting them slip around his knees while Rey worked on undoing her own. It was a struggle to get out of her own pants, made all the worse by the way that Kylo stared up at her, as though she was some bright beacon. As though she was meant to be worshipped and loved and stared at for the rest of her life. 

She couldn’t cope, and as soon as her jeans hit the floor she moved to straddle him, pulled her panties off to the side, and slid down around him. 

His groan reverberated through his chest and through her body, Rey’s own moan little more than a broken whimper as she let gravity take control and pull her down onto his dick, stretching her with every last inch of him she took. 

He was impossibly big at this angle, and her nerves danced from the alcohol, which only made it feel all the better. All the more satisfying. 

“Kylo,” she whined, unable to help herself, her hands moving upwards to cup her breasts, and his palms found her hips. 

“I’ve got you,” he promised, wetting his lips and slipping her up and against him, her cunt tightening as his cock left it.  _ No _ . 

No she didn’t want him to-- _ oh _ . 

He slammed her back down with a hard grunt, and Rey screamed. Her back arched, and how she ever thought any other man could compare to him was a damn mystery. He was too fucking good at this,  _ too good at fucking _ , and her hands released her breasts in favor of grabbing at his pecs instead, wanting to anchor herself to his body as he moved her as easily as bouncing a basketball, lifting her up and letting her slide down so he was deeper than anyone else ever could be. 

Her jaw fell slack, and she was certain it would break away from her jaw any moment, as he jerked his hips up to match his movements, arms trembling with the strain, his eyes focused intently on the way her whole body seemed to convulse and pulse around him. She had no use for staying up on her knees, Kylo always thrusting upwards to meet her half way so that she didn’t hurt herself.    
When he grew close, close enough that she could feel his muscles beginning to tense, he pulled away. 

Rey considered screaming again. How could he? She’d been so close, and she’d wanted to feel him come inside of her--. 

As though he caught her train of thought, as though he’d been able to pull the worse deep from her mind itself, he pressed a finger to her lip, his dark hair sticking to his forehead as he blinked impossibly long lashes. “I want to fuck you on my bed. I told you I wanted to see how your skin looked against my sheets. I meant it.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, and knew as soon as she saw the way his eyes flashed that she ought not to have. 

His hand came down on her ass, and he hefted her up and into his arms as his pants dropped to the ground finally. He stepped out of them, before heading towards the stairs. Part of Rey wished that he would’ve at least stayed inside of her for this. 

“Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me, princess, or I’ll spank your pretty little ass red as a crayon.”

She paused, mulling over her next words. “Promise?” 

That put some pep into his step, and she hid her pleased smile against his skin. 

 

His bedroom was absolutely beautiful, and with Kylo still carrying her, Rey had a moment to take a quick look around. Her eyes landed, first and foremost, on his bed, amazed at the sheer sight and complexity of the design on the headboard, the wood carved and transfigured into something that was equal parts art and functional furniture. She definitely didn’t miss how there seemed to be more than enough perfect spots where he’d be able to tie her wrists to the heavy, dark wood, and a shiver ran up her spine as he despoisted her on the bed, and pulled her panties off entirely. As they dropped to the floor, she looked up at him with wide eyed anticipation, watching how his dark gaze drank in the sight of her. She stretched her body, letting every curve show to its full advantage as her abdomen tightened, her thighs parted, and her head curved to the side to splay her hair out and show off the unmarked, pale column of her throat. 

They had rules against visible marks, of course, but that didn’t mean she didn’t hope that one day he just ignored them. It’d give her a reason to be mad, but also a thrill at the thought of him wanting to show that she was  _ his _ that he decided to ignore them. 

He stepped to the side of the room, cock bobbing against his stomach as he moved. The sight would’ve been comical if it didn’t make her mouth water and her cunt throb with want. He bent over, his broad back and perfectly round ass available to her hungry gaze, and retrieved what looked like thick, black rope from his dresser, and her breathing sped up to watch him grab one last thing. The toy was slim, two-pronged, and she knew without having to ask what he meant to do with it. 

Still, she stared up at him with wide eyed innocence as he ordered her to move her hands up and above her head, to grip onto the headboard so that he could tie her wrists up. The rope was silky against her skin, and she might’ve shivered at the opulence, at the soft sensation, if his cock wasn’t  _ so close  _ to her mouth that she could think of nothing else but taking him past her lips. As he worked, thick fingers surprisingly nimble, she contorted her body to wrap her mouth around his dick, sucking his head past her lips and dragging her tongue down the underside of his shaft. She couldn’t make it very far, but she was going to try. 

His body jerked with surprise, and he paused, his knuckles white on the headboard as she took him in as far as she could go, and moaned so that the vibration traveled down his dick. 

“Want me to fuck your face, do you, little girl?” he asked, his voice broken as he so clearly tried to hold it together, tried to maintain that level of arrogance and demand that came with being a Daddy. 

She hummed out a please, eyes wandering up to his as she watched his cheeks and ears flush with pleasure. The rope around her wrists tightened, securing her in place, as Kylo pulled away for the briefest of moments. He leaned backwards, fitting the vibrator against her clit as it slid into her, and she whimpered as he flicked it on to its lowest setting. Her nerves, which already felt as though they were sparking from him having touched her, came all the more alive as the sensation made her toes curl. 

He wanted her. He wanted her badly enough to let her take control, to acquiesce to her own desires, to give her what it was that she was craving, and the reality of her own power in a situation that made her seem so powerless made her head spin. Even as he fed her his cock, his legs pressed on either side of her upper abdomen, his hands gripping the headboard and the wall behind it, she could see the way that he took care to not focus only on his own cravings, but hers as well. Her wants, her needs. 

She opened up her throat as he’d taught her to, as she’d been made to learn when she started taking him into her mouth, and felt his groan of approval reverberate between the two, bouncing between them as if they were connected by more than just flesh. 

When his hips moved, tears sprang to the corners of her eyes at the intrusion, but they were welcome. They meant she was pushing herself, that she was working on taking more than she ever had before, and the harder he pushed his hips to meet her lips, the more grateful she was for all the time they’d spent helping her adjust to blowing him in the first place. She could taste herself on his skin, salty sweet as it mixed with the precome on her tongue, dribbling down from his head on to her taste buds. She sucked him down greedily, desperate for more. Saliva coated her chin, even at this angle, and she looked up at him through her watery eyelashes to see that his lips were parted and swollen from having bitten them, from having to keep from blowing his load too quickly. 

She dragged her tongue around his length as best she could manage, and his head tipped backwards, a deep, throaty groan echoing off the walls. 

She was going to come. She was going to come with his cock in her mouth, and a vibrator chipping away at the steely resolve she’d done her damnedest to keep up. She whimpered, her eyes slamming shut as tears leaked out the sides, and rocked her hips as her orgasm overcame her. Her toes and fingers curled, going numb from sensation, and Kylo had to pull out with a shout before he spilled himself. 

Before her head could stop spinning, he pulled the vibrator out of her and pressed two fingers deep inside of her, reaching for that sweet, aching spot inside of her desperate for more sensation, begging to be filled. Or was that her? 

She couldn’t tell anymore, weightless on top of his expensive sheets, her come soaking the soft fabric beneath her, the rough pads of his fingers dipping against that perfect stretch of nerve endings that punched all the air from her lungs. 

“Come for me, baby girl. Come all over my fingers, drench my fingers with your spend. Do it.  _ Do it _ .” 

As though she could resist. She swore she was seconds from passing out, the edges of her vision going white, and no sooner had she dug her heels into the mattress to rock her hips up against his fingers, than he pulled them out and filled her with his cock instead. 

She choked, eyes bulging as she stared up at him, impossibly full and overstimulated from the two rapid fire orgasms her body was still struggling to recover from. Little death? 

More like death by overstimulation. It wasn’t possible to actually die from that, was it? 

She shuddered as he leaned in and licked a stripe up the curve of her throat, sinking his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. It wouldn’t leave a bruise, but  _ oh _ , she pushed back into his mouth to try and beg for a deeper connection. She wanted him to draw blood, wanted him to make her his forever. 

That wasn’t too much to ask, was it? 

When he came inside of her it shook her very foundations, the fuzzy tips of her brain going comfortably numb as she felt him fill her to the very brim, dribbling out between them to mingle with her own come. She must’ve followed him after, legs catching around his waist, throat raw from shouting words and sounds she couldn’t even remember making. 

When he praised her against her skin, she allowed herself to pretend he was telling her how much he loved her. How he wanted to keep her. She could’ve cried when he pulled away to clean them up, unwrapping her wrists and kissing her forehead before disappearing to grab a washcloth. 

What was she getting herself into? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!   
> Here's a long awaited update. There is some power play in this chapter, though I feel as if that's to be expected with this pairing, and a little background into how they got together in the first place. Hope you enjoy it, hope you're all having a wonderful holiday/fall season, and thanks so much for sticking about in the lapse between updates!

There were still a couple of months until the mandated ACT test date, until Rey would be locked up with twenty of her peers for two days, forced to read and write and process mathematical and scientific facts until she felt ready to combust, but it was better to get ready than to be caught unawares. 

She hoped. 

Without the distraction or worry of having Plutt in the house, Rey thought it would’ve been easier to crack open her ACT study guide and get some solid work done preparing for the exam. She hadn’t taken into account an overly touchy, decidedly distracting teacher seated in the wingback chair just above her. She’d taken her place between his legs, her own spread out as she surveyed the book in her lap, scribbling notes in the margins as she worked to try and commit as much of the Archduke Ferdinand's assassination and how it affected the literature of the time to memory. 

Kylo, unfortunately, was no help to her. He’d promised to be grading papers while she worked so they’d have more time together in between. He made sure never to so much as bring her essays about when she was nearby. He said it made everything feel too illicit. Forced. She wasn’t opposed to it, unable to think of anything quite so embarrassing or nerve wracking as her papers being graded in front of her face. Even without her journals, essays, and worksheets added to the pile, he had more than enough to keep him occupied for the hours that Rey had asked to be set aside for studying. 

But while he’d promised her that he’d be good and focused, the reality was that he was having a difficult time keeping his hands to himself as she’d asked him to. His fingers felt sinfully good as they worked through her hair, massaging her scalp as he hummed off key. He was not supposed to be teasing the nape of her neck with his fingertips, his nails dragging down her sensitive skin. 

Maybe she ought to be the one punishing him, instead of the other way around, for not being able to control himself. 

“How’s grading?” she asked, her voice a little throatier than she would’ve liked, betraying just how enjoyable she found his touch to be. Truthfully, it was lovely. It was nice to know that she was wanted, even when she was doing something so mundane as research and memorization. When they’d started dating, she and Finn had hardly been able to keep their hands to themselves. 

Now, it seemed Finn wasn’t the only one with the ability to turn her on just by touching her. 

“Oh, I gave that up an hour ago. It’s too difficult to focus when you’re this close.” 

As though she couldn’t tell. “I can move. If you’d keep your hands to yourself you might find it a little easier to focus.” She was really trying not to sound cross, wasn’t all that cross truthfully. Just . . . frustrated at how her body was reacting to it. Already she felt the heat pooling between her thighs, already she could feel herself beginning to flush as he dragged one nail from the base of her hair line to the edge of her shirt. 

Maybe this was the reason why they’d, as of yet, never attempted to actually get work done around one another. Maybe there was something too chemical about their presences being so close. It certainly made sense why they’d needed to sit on opposite sides of the classroom. Their magnetic pull, the desire Rey felt to want to be with him, was too strong to be denied even when they were separated by her peers, his students, and the desks in between them. 

Putting them side by side nad expecting anything to get down was tantamount to idiocy, she supposed. 

“How can I focus, or keep my hands off, when I’ve got you all to myself for an entire weekend?” His voice was warm against the top of her head, where he pressed his lips against her hair. 

“You’ve gotta figure it out, I need to study,” Rey insisted, shimmying her way away from him as though it would help. It didn’t. He pulled her closer, picking her up from beneath her armpits and hoisting her up and onto his lap. She sat down with a small squeak, and Kylo grinned to hear the sound. 

“Come on. I’ll read you some of the questions. I can be useful.” 

Sure he could. Certainly he could be useful . . . but that often had nothing to do with studying outside of school hours. Still, he was warm. And there. And one of his arms wrapped around her waist to keep her in place as he leaned around her to pick up her forgotten book. Flipping to a page at random, Kylo surveyed the questions he found there. Scowling, he didn’t pick any of them, turning the page over and over again until he was finally satisfied. Rey struggled not to freak out at the missed opportunities. 

The arm that had wrapped around her shifted slightly, fingertips dancing across the seam of her panties. Why hadn’t she bothered wearing her clothes again? The button down t-shirt of his that she’d stolen felt far more perverse now that he had his fingers on her, as though they had been planning this all along. 

Maybe she ought to request pants the next time she spend the night. 

Holy shit, that was getting ahead of herself, wasn’t it? She shook her head to try and rid herself of some of the fuzziness that came with the close proximity of Kylo’s fingers to her clit, of his lips against her neck. 

“Hmm. Describe the difference between effect and affect, little one. Use them in a sentence for me.” 

Well, that wasn’t too hard, even with his finger stroking her clit through the fabric of her panties. Oh fuck. 

“The effect of your fingers on my cunt is going to start affecting my grade, Mr. Ren,” she purred, looking back at him and watching his pupils dilate. 

He slid aside the fabric of her panties, and dipped his finger inside of her. She gasped at the intrusion, and he licked the shell of her ear. “Good girl.” 

Yes. Yes she could hear him call her that every fucking day and never grow tired of it. She shivered, a soft moan escaping her lips as Kylo precariously balanced the book on one of her knees, and surveyed the rest of the questions. Rey’s mind was too far elsewhere to read any of them ahead of time. 

“What’s the square root of four?”

There was no reason anyone should ever sound so sexy talking about math. None whatsoever. Still, her body shuddered, her back arched, and as he slid his finger deeper inside of her she managed to gasp out: “Two.” 

He slipped a second finger inside of her, digits spreading her wide on their combined girth. As sore as she would’ve thought she’d be from their activities last night, her body apparently had forgotten everything but the sensation of him finger-fucking her. He curled his fingers just so, and all the air left Rey’s lungs in a  _ woosh _ as the pads of his fingers dragged against her g-spot. He was getting too good at finding that, at teasing her until her skin burned for him, until her nails dug into his skin so hard that it was a damn miracle she didn’t draw blood. 

“Fuck, that feels so good,” she gasped as she bucked her hips against him, nipples hardening against the fabric of his shirt and he hadn’t hardly done anything. 

“Keep answering questions right, princess, and you’ll be rewarded,” he promised her, words pressed against the soft shell of her ear, tongue curling around her earlobe so that she had to fight to keep from whining. 

Already tears formed in the corners of her eyes as Kylo continued to ask her questions, thrusting his fingers inside of her at a slow, languid pace for every correct answer she could give him. It was only when she slipped up over a question about  _ 1984  _ that he stopped and pulled away. Her cunt spasmed, empty and longing for more friction, and she turned her head to look at him in shocked horror as he set the book down. Wordlessly, he flipped her over across his legs, easing the edges of his shirt away from her ass as he massaged her soft, supple skin. 

“No, that was incorrect,” he muttered. “Would you like to try again?” 

“Uhh.” She couldn’t think, couldn’t formulate anything else other than that sound, and he brought his hand down against her ass, just hard enough to make her jolt ever so slightly forward. 

“That’s not the correct answer.” 

He was enjoying this, the fucker! Cheeks flushed, Rey wriggled in his lap, but he brought his hand down once again. “If you want a hint it’s going to cost you, little girl.” 

Would it? The ACT wasn’t going to be like this . . . but she couldn’t find it in her to want to stop, not when her body was begging her to play along. 

“What will it cost, sir?” she asked, keeping her voice soft, almost apologetic as she leaned up to look at him. She must’ve looked an absolute mess, lips swollen from where she’d bitten them, face red, hair pressing to her forehead. “But I have to get into a good college. I’ll do anything.” 

She watched his pupils expand even further, and the grin he shot her was positively sinful. He brought his hand down once again, jolting her forward, before he hoisted her up and off of his lap. 

“Lean back on your heels. Hands on your kneecaps. Chin up for me, baby girl.” 

Just like that, a shot of heat licked its way down her spine, settling in her lap as she stared up at him with wide eyes, keeping her expression as soft as possible. As innocent as possible. She did her very best not to investigate just why it was he liked that best, only that she knew how to get what she wanted from him so long as she played her cards right. 

Kylo, meanwhile, undid the zipper and button of his pants, pulling his cock out and stroking his already thick shaft, wetting his bottom lip as he scooted forward in his seat. “I’m going to feed you my cock. It’s up to you to persuade me into giving you a hint.” 

Please. That was too easy. Not about to argue, she eased up and onto her knees, moving closer to him so she could run her hands up his thick thighs, her expression soft even as she looked up at him and ran her tongue up the length of his dick. She paused, as though considering it, tipping her head to the side in curiosity. Kylo shivered, moving a hand to her hair, so that he could get some sort of grip over the situation because here? Rey held all the power. Rey called the shots. It was up to her to go faster, to suck harder, to play with his balls. Sure, he could make his demands, do his best to get her to act as he wanted her to--. But if she didn’t want to, she wouldn’t, and there was nothing he would be able to do to make her. 

She trusted him not to, at least, and had yet to be proven wrong. 

Her hands on his thick thighs, she brought her lips down to his cock, opening them wide so that she could wrap them around his length. Rey couldn’t help but smile as he shivered, gasping at the sensation as her cheeks hollowed, and she pulled off with a twist of her hand on the base of his dick. 

“You’re so--so good at that. You suck a lot of cocks, little girl?” Kylo asked, still in character. 

They didn’t talk about Finn, ever. Rey knew he was aware of the situation, but she wasn’t interested in bringing it up, ever. No only because of the guilt that ran deeper than she ever cared to examine, but because the last thing she wanted was to see his jealousy get the best of what they had going on.

Still, she looked up at him with as wide and innocent of eyes as she could manage, wetting her bottom lip with her tongue, and shaking her head. “No, sir. I never wanted to until I saw yours. I always thought it was dirty, but . . . .” She grew quiet, watching as his pupils grew so wide they nearly bled into the irises. 

He had to clear his throat before he could talk. “But what, little girl?”

She did her best to look embarrassed, even felt her cheeks beginning to warm up as she considered just how thick she wanted to lay it on. “But I--I liked it. I liked putting my mouth on you.” 

The same hand that had been wrapped in her hair now ran through it, stroking her soft locks as gently as he could manage. She could hear the way his breathing had become more ragged, could practically see his cock twitching with interest as she laid on the act as thick as she possibly could. 

“That’s because you’re a good girl, aren’t you? A good little girl for her sir. And you deserve a treat, don’t you, baby?” 

She hardly dared herself to look at him, slipping as deep into character as she could  manage. “Please, sir?” 

“Stand up.” 

She rose slowly, keeping her head bent, wringing her hands in front of her as though she was anxious about what was going to happen. As though she hadn’t just fucked him twelve or so hours ago. She watched as he sat forward, and pulled her closer with his hands on her hips, tugging her towards him until her knees were perched on either side of his legs, and the head of his cock dragged against her cunt. 

“Sit down, baby.” 

She whined as she did, Kylo’s hand on his base, steadying his dick as she eased herself down onto his length. She was still so wet from his fingers being inside of her, but he wasn’t exactly the smallest dick she’d ever taken. She allowed the tears to show as she looked up at him, her lower lip wobbling as her hands found his shoulders and her nails dug into the skin there. 

“It feels funny, sir. I feel so . . . so full.” 

He hushed her with a kiss to her lips, rubbing her back with one hand, while his other snaked between her legs. “It’s because you’re so tight, and good, for me. It’ll feel better soon princess, see?” His thumb found her clit, and rubbed in slow, even circles so that she shuddered and shook on his lap. “Doesn’t that feel good?” 

She hummed and nodded, the color rising in her cheeks as her lips parted and she struggled to find enough air. When she seated herself entirely atop of him, he didn’t move upwards to fuck into her as she expected, didn’t take her hips in hand and bounce her on his dick like usual. No, he kept very still, save for his thumb worrying away at her clit. It felt odd, to have him so deep inside of her and yet not moving, but she couldn’t exactly say she was complaining. 

“This is how I want you to sit on my lap during your tests. I want you to sit on your sir’s cock while you take your test, and I’m gonna get you addicted to my cock so that that’s all you can ever think about doing, princess.” 

Fuck, it was far too late for that. She already was addicted to him, already couldn’t get enough. Wasn’t this weekend proof of that? She could’ve just as easily have stayed at home, locked away in her room, or visited the library to get her studying done. Instead, she’d made her way here, back to him, sitting in his lap with her head pressed against his chest as he stroked her hair and rubbed her clit until she came with a soft cry. 

“You’re all mine, little girl,” he muttered, moving her up and down his length now that she’d come, now that he’d gotten her off and could see to himself. “You, your tight cunt, your quick wit and sharp tongue. You’re mine.” 

That was all she ever wanted, she thought, as she screamed with her second orgasm, feeling him fill her up body and soul. 

 

She never did get back to studying for the damn test, not now that her mind was mush and her body was happily satiated. 

 

\--

 

“You’re probably the worst teacher ever.” 

In hindsight, Rey had known this was coming for some time. She and Mr. Ren had done nothing but butt heads as soon as she’d sat down in his class and had to listen to his bullshit diatribe about how the government was the most important authoritarian they would ever know, that everything they had was contingent on how well they obeyed the rules that were set down in front of them, and if they wanted to be anything in life, it was best to do it through the system that had been put into place. 

Rey, who’d been told for years that her place in the system was meant to be, that she was safest in following the rules ascribed to her by men double her age and half her intelligence, wasn’t having it, and she wasn’t afraid to let this blown up buffon know it. 

Classes had been done for at least ten minutes, but Rey had waited around in the halls for her chance to confront her least favorite teacher. History was, by far, her weakest of subjects, but it didn’t stop her from working her ass off do get the best of grades as she possibly could. At least, in the past it hadn’t. 

Now, with Mr. Ren teaching, the thought of passing with anything other than a C, and hanging on to her moral compass, was nigh impossible. He needed a piece of her mind, and she was fixing to break it off and give it to him. 

He turned around from where he’d been collecting booklets from their surprise quiz earlier that day, his back straightening as he drew himself up to his fullest height and looked disdainfully down at her. 

“Funny. You’re one of my worst students. Perhaps it’s not my teaching style but user error.” 

Rey felt her cheeks go red. That was deserved if she was going to call him out as she did, but that didn’t take the sting away. 

“I took a practice SAT.” 

He arched a brow, setting the quiz booklets down on a nearby table and crossing his arms over his chest. “Why bother to tell me? Surely you’re not so dense as to worry about that when you have the ACTs instead.” 

She grit her teeth. “Only the best colleges accept both scores. I failed the history portion. You don’t offer an unbiased opinion of your subject,and that’s horseshit.” 

She shouldn’t have said that. She shouldn’t have sworn at her teacher, not after hours, not at all. Not in the confines of the school itself. His eyes narrowed, and she fully prepared to be thrown into detention for the next week. 

Minimum. She’d seen him give a month’s worth for less. 

“Watch your tongue, girl.” 

“Watch your lesson plans. Why don’t you provide us with something worthwhile learning, something that’s going to help us, rather than shoving your fascist nonsense down our throats?”

Kylo snarled as he stepped closer, but Rey stood her ground. She wouldn’t be bullied, pushed around, by someone who was so backwards. With his head so firmly shoved up his ass that he didn’t see what he was doing was wrong. It was his duty to teach, to prepare them for the tests that would define their future. If he couldn’t be bothered to do that, then she had a right to give him a piece of her mind. 

Didn’t she? 

His teeth were bared as he came to stand in front of her, eyes narrowed, practically spitting with fury. “You’re walking a very thin line, Rey. Do not forget that I am your teacher,” he said, stepping closer to her. Rey barely allowed herself to step backwards, feeling her heart quicken. “And you owe me your respect.” 

She jutted her chin upwards as defiantly as she could manage. “Respect is earned, not owed. Least of all to you, Kylo.” 

They stood there, combatants locked in an unwinnable situation, until she snapped. No one was left in the building, the holiday weekend having driven everyone out as quickly as possible, and she knew from the evenings that she’d been stuck without a ride that the janitors always started on the opposite side of the building. Assuming, of course, they hadn’t high tailed it out of here early, too. 

It was only then, with all those variables decided on, that she stood up on her toes and crushed her lips against his. He was too shocked to move, standing stock still, as she gripped him by the front of his button down and held him hard against her, refusing to let him go. 

He’d driven her to this, frustrating her, playacting to be a caring teacher while really deep down he was a prick, and she’d had enough. She needed him out of her system, nevermind that he was her teacher. Nevermind that they were still at school, in the back corner of his classroom. 

When his hands wrapped around her waist she expected him to pull her off, to throw her out of his classroom, and that they’d never speak about anything of this sort again. After all, even if she made the first move, who would believe her? 

She could hardly believe herself. 

He pulled her body hard against his, his hands practically spanning her waist as he dug his fingers into her soft skin, feeling muscle, bone, her pulse as her heart beat all the harder in her chest and her form practically vibrated. 

She couldn’t help but shudder as he growled against her lips, the sound possessive, dangerous. Heady, and sending her nerves into overload as her consciousness dwindled down to concentrating on how he felt against her, how her body moved in perfect unison with his. They didn’t waste time on formalities, Kylo utilitarian and single minded in his determination to pull her skirt up, shove her panties to the side, and press two fingers deep into her aching, wanting cunt. His thumb worried at her clit as she shivered and pawed at his cock, feeling him strain against the fabric of his pants. When she pulled him free, wrapping her small hand around his ridiculously proportionate cock, she knew there was no chance this could ever be a one time thing. 

 

He’d fucked her until she’d tasted blood from chewing on her tongue to keep quiet, until she saw the Milky Way spread out before her eyes and she’d have clawed his back to ribbons if not for the layers separating her nails and his skin. As she’d been afraid of, the incident was a dry, cracked log added to the already smoking, smouldering coals that had been stoked ever since she’d first walked into his classroom, an event that she couldn’t imagine ever stopping. 


End file.
